Losing Your Memory
by Eliel Prince
Summary: 3x11 Si deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, elles finiront toujours par se retrouver.


_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriétés des réalisateurs et de ABC._

_Ce place après l'épisode 3x11. Mon point de vue sur le retour d'Emma et Henry. Bonne lecture.  
_

_Corrigé par Kahishiki-Sama._

**Losing Your Memory**

Emma et Henry avaient passé la ligne délimitant la ville de Storybrooke. En jetant un dernier regard, la blonde vit le dos de Regina avant que tout ne disparaisse. Parfois, Emma rêvait de nuage mauve et d'une silhouette inconnue. Elle finissait toujours par crier à celle-ci qu'elle la retrouverait. Elle se réveillait ensuite en sursaut et éteignait son réveil.

Un an était passé, Emma et Henry vivaient à New-York et comme tous les matins prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble pour bien commencer la journée. Aujourd'hui pourtant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée vint couper leur routine. La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard avant que la blonde n'aille ouvrir la porte.

Hook dans toute sa splendeur se trouvait derrière. Il fut soulagé de la voir et lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Swan !

Il s'avança vivement vers elle et Emma le repoussa tout en lui demandant qui il était. Le pirate ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa avant de se prendre un coup de genoux dans ses parties. Il se recula et tenta de lui expliquait sa venue, mais la blonde referma la porte sur lui tout en le menaçant d'appeler la police.

\- Qui c'était ? Demanda Henry.

\- Personne. Fini ton petit-déjeuner pour te préparer pour l'école.

Elle accompagna son fils à l'arrêt de bus et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant qu'il n'embarque à l'intérieur. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers son travail. Elle nota le manque de discrétion de l'homme qui était apparu devant sa porte ce matin. Elle finit par le coincé dans une rue bondée et confronta l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

\- Vous devez m'écouter vos parents….

\- Je n'ai pas de parents, gronda Emma. Arrêtez de me suivre où je vous ferais arrêter par la police.

\- Swan, commença Hook.

La blonde aperçut des agents de police et s'avança vers eux pour leur désigner l'inconnu qui la suivait partout. Les deux agents de police s'emparèrent sans mal du pirate et le conduisit au poste pour un petit interrogatoire.

\- Neal pourra vous prouvez que je dis la vérité, s'écrira le pirate tout en se débattant contre les policiers.

Emma se retourna et une expression de surprise passa sur son visage. Comment cet homme pouvait-il connaître son ex ? Elle se détourna et reprit son chemin vers son travail. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les divagations d'un inconnu.

Un spectateur non loin de la scène avait tout vu. L'homme soupira et suivit son compagnon de voyage pour le faire sortir de prison. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps ici. Les habitants de la Forêt enchantée avaient besoin d'eux.

OOOO

Neal et Hook abordèrent la sauveuse un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Emma !

La blonde se retourna et se figea en reconnaissant son ex et l'inconnu. Il y eut un long silence, puis la surprise fit place à la colère.

\- Que veux-tu Neal ?

\- Tu dois-nous écouter, c'est très important.

\- Cinq minutes.

OOOO

Emma et Henry avaient fini par suivre les deux hommes. Les deux Swan étaient extrêmement sceptiques face à leur histoire. Le jeune homme paraissait un peu excité par l'aventure et l'éventualité de trouver au bout du chemin une grande famille. La mère ne croyait pas un mot, mais l'espoir enflait son cœur. Elle attendait de voir si tout cela pouvait être réel.

Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs heures de route à Storybrooke.

\- C'est un nom vraiment étrange pour une ville, firent remarquer les deux Swan en même temps.

\- Il y a plus incroyable encore, déclara Neal.

La nuit était tombée et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville tout paraissait calme. Neal se gara devant l'auberge de Granny.

\- Vous allez passer la nuit ici et on se verra demain pour les grandes explications, fit le pirate.

Granny sortit de la bâtisse pour les accueillir. Elle offrit un grand sourire chaleureux à ses deux invités et les pressa d'entrer à l'intérieur. Ni la mère ni le fils ne portèrent plus d'attention aux deux hommes.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir, commença Granny. Vous avez manqué beaucoup de chose en un an.

\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais nous ne vous connaissons pas et nous ne sommes jamais venus dans cette ville mon fils et moi.

Granny resta silencieuse et observa tristement les deux Swan. Les parents de la sauveuse seront déçus que leur fille et leur petit-fils ne se souviennent plus d'eux.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Granny, voilà vos chambres. Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Ils sont vraiment tous étranges, parla pour la première fois Henry. Elle avait l'air de nous connaître maman.

\- Je sais fiston, répondit Emma. Allons dormir. Nous verrons ce qui nous attend demain matin.

Elle borda son fils et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Ailleurs dans la ville tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'horloge. Elle s'était figé une nouvelle fois un an plus tôt. Doucement l'aiguille quitta le chiffre quinze et le cœur de tous les habitants se gonflèrent d'espoir. La sauveuse était de retour.

OOOO

Emma et Henry étaient assis dans le restaurant de Granny. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec leur chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Ils avaient été surpris lorsque Ruby la serveuse posa les breuvages devant eux. Elle leur offrit un sourire resplendissant et un clin d'œil avant de prendre leur commande.

Ils furent dérangés une quinzaine de minutes après avoir reçu leur plat. Un homme et une femme entrèrent vivement à l'intérieur et scanner toute la salle. Un grand sourire s'empara d'eux en voyant leur fille et leur petit-fils.

Ils se dirigèrent vivement vers eux, mais fût intercepté par Granny. Cette dernière les conduisit à la table la plus éloignée des deux Swan.

\- Ils ne se souviennent de rien, dit-elle. Il serait préférable d'attendre avant de les aborder.

Le couple royale fronça des sourcils, mais s'avouèrent vaincu sous le regard sérieux et intransigeant de la propriétaire des lieux. La clochette retentit de nouveau et Neal et Hook entrèrent.

Le premier s'avança rapidement vers la table ou se trouvait Emma et son fils.

\- Bonjour, dit-il gaiement.

Emma soupira et Henry lui accorda à peine un regard. Cela jeta un certain froid dans le restaurant. Neal n'abandonna pas si facilement et ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut coupé par Emma.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir avec nous. Maintenant, pourrions-nous finir notre déjeuner en paix ?

\- Oui… Oui bien sûr, marmonna défait le brun.

Neal alla s'asseoir au comptoir et commanda un café d'un air désabusé. La clochette retentit une nouvelle fois et cette fois ce fut au tour de l'Evil Queen de faire son entrer. Elle posa son regard sur la blonde et leur fils et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le comptoir.

\- Un café, commanda-t-elle, avec un muffin aux pépites de chocolat.

Dans un même mouvement les deux Swan relevèrent la tête vers la femme. Ce mouvement brusque attira l'attention de tous ceux présents. Emma détailla longuement la femme brune et la trouva magnifique. Elle dégageait une impression de prestance et d'autorité naturelle. Henry trouvait la femme très belle. Ils soupirèrent tous deux à l'unisson.

Puis Henry lança une phrase qui surprit tout le petit monde dans le restaurant.

\- Attention maman, tu baves.

Le jeune homme partit à rire alors que la mère s'offusquait des paroles de son fils. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la main et lui tira la langue avant de lui répliquait.

\- Fils indigne. C'est moi qui suis sensé te taquinait sur les jolies filles pas l'inverse.

La mère et le fils échangèrent un sourire ne se souciant aucunement des réactions occasionnées par leurs paroles. Ils se mirent ensuite à chuchoter avant de se serrer la main.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et prirent deux chemins différents. Emma se dirigea vers la Méchante Reine tandis que le fils se rapprochait de Grace. Ils inspirèrent en même temps et déclarèrent dans un bel ensemble.

\- Bonjours, est-ce que la place est libre ?

Ils arboraient un sourire poli et charmeur. Grace rougit et marmonna une réponse positive. Regina jeta un regard surpris à la blonde avant de balbutiait une réponse elle aussi positive. Ils s'assirent avec élégance leur chocolat chaud dans une main, ils présentèrent l'autre à leur vis-à-vis.

\- Je m'appelle Henry Swan et je viens de New-York.

\- Emma Swan, et vous êtes ?

Leur synchronisme fit ouvrir de grands yeux à tous les clients. Dans un même mouvement Grace et Regina serrèrent la main offerte. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur le visage des Swan et ils commencèrent une discussion légère.

Si Emma et Henry ne semblaient pas à l'aise en présence de Neal, ils faisaient preuve d'ouverture auprès des deux femmes. Le père du jeune homme se sentait irrité et frustré de leur attitude à son égard. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur toute première rencontre.

Le couple royal était surpris du comportement de leur enfant. La Sauveuse ignorait totalement son amour véritable pour se concentrer sur la Reine. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils avaient pensé qu'Emma et Neal se tomberaient dans les bras et s'embrasseraient brisant ainsi la malédiction et la perte de mémoire de la blonde. Cependant, cela était loin d'arriver.

OOOO

_\- Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse._

_\- Elle le sera pour vous deux. Je peux vous offrir un passé et un nouveau présent._

_\- Ce sera un mensonge._

_\- Le passé oui, mais pas votre futur._

_Leurs mains se serrèrent un long moment et elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens._

_\- Je te retrouverai._

_\- Je ne crois pas._

_La silhouette de l'autre femme disparut dans une fumée mauve._

Emma se réveilla en sursaut et inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se recentrer. Elle observa autour d'elle d'un air perdu avant de se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait. Cela faisait une semaine que son fils et elle étaient à Storybrooke. Regina leur avait gentiment proposé de loger chez elle au lieu de continuer à payer l'auberge.

Les deux Swan offrirent rapidement leur confiance à la mairesse de la ville. En présence de la femme, ils se sentaient en sécurité et à leur place. Ce sentiment était étrange pour eux et ils échangeaient souvent sur leur ressentit à ce sujet. La femme brune les faisait se sentir bien et heureux.

Emma se perdait souvent à contempler la mairesse et elle lui offrait son plus beau sourire provocateur lorsque la Reine surprenait son regard. La blonde titillait parfois Regina sur sa beauté et l'absence de soupirant. La brune la toisait et lui demandait si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

La blonde haussait les épaules et lui jetait un regard blasé.

\- Votre compagnie est bien plus agréable que celles de tous les habitants de cette ville.

La première fois Regina resta interdite face à ses mots, maintenant elle sentait une certaine chaleur réchauffait son cœur. Elle était heureuse d'avoir la blonde et leur fils sous son toit. Cela dérangeait un peu les Charming, mais ils arrêtèrent de protester quand ils virent le rejet de Neal par leur enfant. Ils lui laissèrent alors tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

La blonde entretenait une relation amicale avec Snow, mais cela restait avant tout très superficiel. Quant à David, il n'avait pu échanger que quelques mots avec sa fille. Perdre la mémoire changeait grandement le caractère d'Emma à leur encontre. Son comportement était complètement différent de la première fois où elle avait mis les pieds à Storybrooke.

Emma sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche avant de descendre. Il était encore un peu tôt, mais elle s'occuperait en faisant le petit-déjeuner. Elle rit toute seule en repensant à la réaction de Regina la première fois que la mairesse la découvrit dans sa cuisine. Elle avait offert un café et des œufs à la femme brune qui y goûta avec circonspection avant de laissé sortir un son de ravissement et de finir entièrement son assiette sous les rires de la blonde.

Aujourd'hui étant dimanche, Emma décida de faire ses fameux pancakes. Son fils adorait cela et elle avait fini par les aimer également. La maison était silencieuse prouvant que ses occupants dormaient encore. Avec un léger sourire, la Sauveuse s'attaqua à préparer la pâte pour les pancakes et fit couler le café pour Regina. Elle préparerait le chocolat chaud un peu plus tard, une fois Henry debout.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour voir la brune apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. La Méchante Reine regardait surprise Emma préparer des pancakes en chantonnant inconsciente de tout ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, elle sursauta lorsque la voix douce de la blonde brisa le silence.

\- Bonjours Regina, bien dormi ?

La blonde s'était retournée et lui offrait un magnifique sourire. La brune se ressaisit et répondit à la politesse.

\- Bonjours Emma, très bien et vous ?

La Sauveuse fronça les sourcils de contrariété, intriguant la mairesse, mais l'expression fut si fugace que la brune pensât avoir rêvé. La blonde soupira et fini par répondre.

\- Je n'arrête pas de rêver ces derniers jours et mes nuits sont un peu agitées. C'est juste ridicule. Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.

Regina sourit et vint prendre place autour de l'îlot et une tasse de café fut déposé devant elle. Henry déboula peu après dans la cuisine et se faisant ainsi réprimander pour la première fois devant la brune.

\- Henry, je ne t'autorise pas à foncer comme un taureau furieux à la maison, j'aimerai que tu gardes tes bonnes habitudes.

\- Désolé maman, répliqua penaud leur fils.

\- Tu es intenable quand il s'agit de pancakes, grommela Emma. Installe-toi, le chocolat chaud s'en vient.

Regina devait avouer son émerveillement face à l'aisance dont faisait preuve la blonde dans sa maison. C'était comme ci Henry et Emma avaient toujours vécu ici et l'idée lui paraissait tellement incongrue. Elle le repoussa tout au fond de son esprit. Si une personne les voyait, il penserait qu'ils étaient une famille.

\- Maman, Neal voudrait passer un peu de temps avec moi, déclara soudain le jeune homme. Il a dit qu'il passerait me prendre dans l'après-midi.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla la mère dans sa tasse de chocolat. Il n'a pas pensé à m'en parler d'abord ?

\- Je lui ai dit de te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

\- Que tu serais d'accord. Henry haussa un sourcil sceptique. Je lui ai affirmé le contraire et je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le connaître plus, mais il n'a pas eu l'air de m'écouter.

\- Qu'il vienne, gronda Emma, furieuse.

Le reste du repas fut un peu plus joyeux lorsque Regina proposa un après-midi film. Henry demanda s'il aurait droit à du pop-corn, ce par quoi répondit positivement sa mère en l'avertissant qu'il n'aurait pas une grande quantité de la sucrerie. Ils rirent une bonne partie du déjeuner. L'Evil Queen était heureuse de les avoirs auprès d'elle. Son cœur retrouvait enfin ce qu'il avait perdu durant une année.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille des Charming en face partie.

OOOO

\- Emma ne peut pas rester plus longtemps avec vous, déclara Neal. Elle refuse que je voie mon fils.

\- Ce qui est tout à fait légitime, répliqua Regina. Vous êtes passé par notre fils au lieu de demander à sa mère. Cela vous étonne qu'elle refuse que vous le voyiez ?

\- Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle pas ? Dit-il furieux ignorant la Méchante Reine. Je suis son véritable amour !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement des Charming. Était présent, Belle, Regina, Hook et Neal. La jeune femme pour une raison étrange entretenait une bonne amitié avec Emma, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement les deux hommes voulant les faveurs de la blonde.

\- Je ne serais pas si sûr de cela, fit remarquer gentiment Snow.

Belle hocha gravement de la tête et Regina soupira seulement. David ne montra aucune réaction et Hook restait fidèle à lui-même.

\- Si ce n'est pas moi, il ne reste pas beaucoup d'homme dans cette ville ! Il faut juste que nous passions un peu de temps ensemble et ses sentiments pour moi resurgiront.

\- Tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à te rapprocher d'elle si vous étiez le véritable amour l'un de l'autre, intervint soudain David. Lorsque je me suis réveillé de mon coma, je cherchais toujours après Snow et pourtant la malédiction n'était pas encore brisée.

Un silence tendu s'abattit dans la pièce, Snow et Charming échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu avant de poser leurs yeux sur la Méchante Reine. Belle aussi étudiait Regina avec curiosité. Hook en était venu à la même conclusion qu'eux et il sourit tristement.

\- Vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? Finit par demander Neal.

Regina prit enfin conscience du regard du groupe sur elle sauf pour le père de son fils. Elle ouvrit de gros yeux et fit non de la tête. Cela était tout à fait ridicule et impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être le véritable amour d'Emma !

\- Il n'y a que Hook et moi ! Pourtant, elle ne s'entend avec aucun d'entre nous. Et elle discute à peine avec vous alors que vous êtes ses parents.

\- Tu es vraiment aveugle Baelfire, répliqua le pirate. Tu es bien le seul ici à ne pas avoir vu la vérité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Perdre la mémoire à peut-être changer un peu son caractère, mais cela ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'être auprès de son véritable amour, ajouta calmement Belle. Cette magie-là est bien trop puissante.

Emma faisait des rêves.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit depuis combien de temps. Soudain la mairesse se redressa et les regarda tous de plus en plus surprise.

\- Regina ? Appela Snow.

\- Emma fait des rêves, mais je n'ai jamais pu l'interroger sur ceux-ci. Il se pourrait qu'elle en fasse depuis un an.

Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu.

\- Quel rapport avec mon manque de réussite auprès d'Emma ?

Personne ne lui prêta attention, ils réfléchirent sur le moyen d'influencer sur ses rêves. Ils pourraient lui révéler petit à petit son passé dans la ville sans brusquer la Sauveuse.

\- Quel sera le prix à payer pour utiliser la magie sur elle ? Demanda Snow inquiète.

\- Pas besoin de magie, répliqua Regina. Il faudrait juste stimuler sa mémoire pour débloquer ses souvenirs.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure du meilleur moyen de ramener les souvenirs d'Emma à la surface et la façon dont chacun devra l'aborder dans les prochains jours. Une fois, le plan en place, chacun retourna à ses occupations et Neal tenta de nouveau sa chance auprès de la blonde pour un rendez-vous en amoureux. Il se fit une fois de plus jeter et avec un peu plus de vigueur.

OOOO

_\- Je veux me battre._

_\- Non, ce combat n'est pas le tien._

_\- Mais…_

_\- C'est un cadeau pour toi et Henry, pour que vous soyez heureux._

_\- Je ne veux pas vous abandonner, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule encore une fois._

_\- Tu ne seras pas seule, n'oublie pas Henry._

_\- Je viens à peine de retrouver mes parents._

_\- La malédiction nous fera tout oublier, tous les deux vous ne pouvez pas rester ici._

_Ils se trouvaient tous à la frontière, Emma faisait face à toutes ses silhouettes. Celle en face d'elle était la plus importante. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement._

_\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais la fin de l'histoire, tout est de ma faute._

_\- Non Henry, ne culpabilise pas pour cela. Cela devait arriver c'est tout._

_\- Cette fin ne me plaît pas non plus._

_\- Vous vivrez heureux tous les deux, vous oublierez tout ce qui aura eu un rapport avec Storybrooke._

_\- Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse._

_\- Non en effet, mais je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez heureux Henry et toi. Tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, c'est de vous offrir un passé et un futur._

_\- Mais ce sera un mensonge._

_\- Votre passé oui mais pas votre futur._

_\- …_

_\- Il est temps de partir, la malédiction approche._

_Elle se cramponna à cette main et se perdit dans le regard noisette._

_\- Je te retrouverai._

_\- Je ne crois pas._

_Elle montait dans sa voiture avec Henry. Elle voyait la silhouette disparaître dans un grand nuage mauve._

Emma se réveilla en sursaut et chercha le réveil. Ce dernier indiquait une heure et quart du matin. En soupirant, elle repoussa ses couvertures et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et prendre un verre d'eau. Ce rêve la hantait un peu plus et ne lui laissait plus un moment de répit. Après quelques minutes, elle retourna se coucher et rêva encore.

_\- Es-tu jalouse Emma ? _

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit …, tu ne le trouves vraiment pas bizarre depuis notre retour ?_

_\- Il était aux mains de Pan, il est juste bouleversé, maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais ramener notre fils à la maison._

_La femme et Henry quittèrent le restaurant. Emma soupira, frustrée et décida d'aller s'isoler sur la plage. Elle fut rejointe par un homme._

_\- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Tu en es sûr ? Est-ce à cause de Neal ?_

_\- Non, Henry, il a demandé à passer la nuit chez …_

_\- Ho, je vois, tu sais elle l'a élevé une grande partie de sa vie. C'est normal qu'il veuille passer un peu de temps avec elle et dans un environnement sécuritaire pour lui._

_\- Je sais, je me dis juste qu'il est étrange et je sens que de mauvaise chose vont arriver bientôt._

_\- On se remet tous un peu et tu ne devrais pas penser ainsi. Il y a aussi de bonne chose qui se produise. Nous devrions retourner au Granny._

_\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête pour lui._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'essayer ?_

_\- Tu sais Hook ou Neal, je ne suis prête pour aucun des deux. Tout est différent maintenant._

_\- Quelqu'un d'autre t'intéresse ?_

_Ils échangèrent un regard. La blonde hausse les épaules._

_\- Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même._

_\- Viens, allons voir ta mère alors, elle est restée au Granny._

Emma bougea dans son lit, mais ne se réveilla pas, elle changea de posture et retomba dans le pays des rêves.

… _retira le cœur de leur fils de la poitrine de Pan._

_\- Allons sauver notre fils._

_Elles revinrent rapidement vers le Jolly Roger et elles cherchèrent Henry._

_\- Où est-il ?_

_\- Par ici, fit Neal._

_Les deux mères se dirigèrent vivement vers leur fils inconscient et s'agenouillèrent de part et d'autre de son corps._

_\- Courage Henry !_

_La brune replaça délicatement le cœur de leur fils dans sa poitrine. Elles attendirent avec les autres tout en l'appelant mort d'inquiétude. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes interminables et la brune et Emma le serrèrent contre elle._

_Il était de retour parmi eux. Elles étaient soulagées de le voir éveillé et vivant. Les deux mères échangèrent un cours regard et elles conduisirent leur fils dans la cabine de Hook pour qu'il se repose, il en avait bien besoin._

La blonde gémit et se retourna essayant de chasser ses mauvais rêves. Regina fut réveillée par les sons et alla voir dans la chambre d'Henry, mais le jeune homme dormait profondément. Le geignement se fit entendre de nouveau et cela venait de la chambre d'Emma, elle se dirigea vivement vers cette dernière.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La blonde remuait beaucoup dans son lit. La Méchante Reine entra et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de la Sauveuse. Comme sentant sa présence, Emma se retourna vers elle et soupira de bien-être ? De soulagement ? Regina n'aurait su le dire.

_\- Maintenant partez._

_Les deux mères échangèrent un regard leurs mains liées._

_\- Je te retrouverai._

_\- Je ne crois pas._

Emma bougea et sa main rencontra celle de Regina, cette dernière sursauta, mais ne la retira pas. Le murmure de l'endormit, la gela sur place.

\- Je te retrouverai.

La Reine se dégagea lentement de la prise de la dormeuse et retourna à sa chambre complètement troublée. Elle eut du mal à trouver de nouveau le sommeil cette nuit-là.

OOOO

\- Belle ! Appela joyeusement Emma.

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit chaleureusement à la blonde.

\- Bonjour Emma, tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur.

La Sauveuse haussa distraitement des épaules et se mit à la hauteur de son amie.

\- Tu m'accompagne au Granny's ?

\- Ok, j'ai faim.

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

\- Henry n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il a exprimé le souhait de découvrir un peu plus la ville. Il a toujours été un grand aventurier, rit Emma. Je lui ai dit d'être prudent et d'être de retour pour le dîner.

Belle sourit, mais ne fit pas part du fond de sa pensée. Henry était bien plus qu'un grand aventurier, il avait participé à beaucoup d'entre elle. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant et y entrèrent. Elles s'assirent au fond et Ruby s'approcha pour prendre leur commande.

\- Hello mesdemoiselles, je vous sers quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Café et un muffin au bleuet.

\- Chocolat chaud, et un muffin aux pépites de chocolat.

\- Ok, c'est parti.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci. Le restaurant était donc calme et silencieux. Emma observa pensivement à l'extérieur sous le regard curieux de son amie. Belle ne comprenait pas réellement leur amitié. Les deux femmes discutaient de temps à autre avant, mais ce n'était rien d'aussi exclusif.

Étrangement depuis le retour de la blonde et d'Henry, les habitants de Storybrooke semblaient bien plus vivants et joyeux. Elle-même se sentait moins seule et ne pensait plus aussi souvent à la mort de Rumple. La blonde avait même su redonner le sourire à Regina.

Pour une raison incongrue le prénom de conte de Fée de Belle n'avait jamais dérangé Emma. Elle s'était contentée d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un peu d'humour sur le dessin animé et ce fut tout. Par contre, elle semblait allergique à Neal et Hook tout comme son fils.

\- Un sou pour tes pensées.

La brune sursauta et posa son regard dans les yeux vert de son amie. Cette dernière souriait avec amusement, mais ne commenta pas plus.

\- Je me disais que ta présence et celle de ton fils en ville égayé un peu tous ses habitants.

\- Tu le penses ? Pour ma part, ils ont tous une attitude bizarre. Ils nous regardent comme si nous étions leurs Sauveurs.

Snow assise au comptoir recracha sa gorgée qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre et Belle en lâcha son morceau de muffin que Ruby avait apporté deux minutes auparavant. Les deux brunes échangèrent un cours regard avant que Belle ne reprenne ses esprits.

\- Voyons, dit-elle en rigolant, pourquoi te verrait-il ainsi ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiote Belle. Si tu voyais le regard d'adoration dans leurs yeux s'en est presque flippant.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux amies.

\- Crois-tu au conte de fée Emma ?

La question soudaine de Belle fit hausser les sourcils de son vis-à-vis. La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma aussitôt. Ce sentiment étrange l'ayant parcouru en franchissant les limites de la ville revint en force. Mal à l'aise la sauveuse baissa les yeux sur sa tasse presque vide. Cela lui rappelait le livre de conte de fée que Regina avait offert à son fils. Henry s'obstinait à lui lire des passages de ce dernier, notamment l'histoire de Blanche Neige et de la Méchante Reine.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre.

Snow ouvrit des yeux ronds sous la surprise. Ce n'était nullement la réponse qu'elle avait donné la toute première fois. La malédiction agissait différemment sur Emma. Sa perte de mémoire changeait son caractère, mais il ébranlait aussi ses croyances. La femme sceptique laissait place à une personne se montrant réservé et ne donnant pas de réponse trancher. Emma n'oscillait plus entre oui ou non, elle préférait être plus neutre dans ses opinions.

\- As-tu lu le livre de ton fils ?

\- Le passage sur Blanche Neige et la Méchante Reine sous la demande insistante d'Henry.

\- Ho ! Et quel est son avis sur cette question ?

\- Que les personnes de cette ville ont des traits de caractère des personnages du livre, mais nous avons trouvé des divergences notables.

\- Tu en discute avec lui ? S'étonna Belle.

La blonde haussa des épaules tout en répondant.

\- Je préfère discuter avec lui plutôt qu'il aille chercher ses réponses seules. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, alors maintenant lorsqu'il me pose une question, je lui réponds dans la mesure de mes capacités.

Décidément cette Emma était bien plus réfléchie et posait. La blonde lui sourit et termina d'une traite son chocolat. Elle déposa quelques dollars sur la table.

\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Regina. Elle veut me montrer un coin de la ville à ne pas manquer selon elle.

La Sauveuse secoua la tête les yeux emplie d'amusement. Elle souhaita une bonne journée à son amie et quitta le restaurant. Une fois sur de ne pas voir la blonde revenir sur ses pas, Snow vint prendre la place de sa fille en face de Belle.

\- Emma n'est pas fermé, nous devons discuter et tenter une approche.

OOOO

\- Regina !

La brunette se retourna vers Emma et lui sourit. La blonde cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux et elle fronça des sourcils pour finir. Une image s'était superposée à celle de la mairesse. Une violente douleur à tête l'obligea à fermer les yeux et à prendre appui sur l'arbre près d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda dans un murmure la Reine.

_\- Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de notre fils._

_\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il t'a offert ce que tu désirais le plus et je peux le comprendre._

_\- Nous devons le retrouver et le faire retourner dans son corps._

_\- Je sais, en travaillant ensemble on y arrivera._

_\- Je connais un moyen, déclara le Dark One._

_Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui avant de s'échanger un regard. Elles hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord._

\- ...ma ? Emma ?

La blonde reprit pieds dans la réalité et observa tout autour d'elle avec un air perdu. Elle posa ses yeux sur Regina, mais la vision s'éloignait déjà. Elle soupira et se redressa tout en se massant les tempes. Elle devrait faire un somme à leur retour à la maison.

Emma s'arrêta sur cette pensée. La maison de la mairesse n'était pas la sienne, pourquoi la considérait-elle comme telle depuis quelques jours ? Elle repoussa ses interrogations devant le regard inquiet de son amie. Pouvait-elle la considérait comme telle ? Plus tard, se décida-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien, un léger mal de tête.

\- Depuis combien de temps dure-t-il ?

\- Pas longtemps, deux ou trois jours. C'est passager, cela m'est déjà arrivé.

\- La fréquence ?

\- Une ou deux fois par mois, Pourquoi ?

La sauveuse avait l'impression de répondre à un interrogatoire.

\- Quand est-ce que cela à commençait ?

\- Il y a environ un an, déclara la blonde tout en y réfléchissant.

Emma luttait contre la malédiction !

Regina était soufflée par la force mentale de la blonde. La magie du True Love en elle devait se révolter contre celle de la malédiction. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

\- Regina, est ce que tu sais quelques choses que j'ignore ?

La Méchante Reine se sentit prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas tout déballer ainsi à la Sauveuse. Elle avait besoin d'en discuter d'abord avec ses parents et les principaux acteurs concernés.

\- Pourquoi ne profiterions-nous pas de cette balade en forêt ?

Emma plissa les yeux sur ce changement de sujet.

\- Tu préfères détourner le sujet plutôt que de me mentir, remarqua la blonde. J'apprécie. Quand tu te sentiras prête, je serais là.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'empara d'une des mains de la Reine et la serra gentiment avant de lui montrer le sentier devant eux.

\- Je vous suis Votre Majesté, dit-elle d'un ton charmeur avec un clin d'œil.

La Reine sursauta sous l'appellation, mais masqua bien vite son trouble et emprunta le chemin de terre vers leur destination. Elles débouchèrent sur une clairière au bout de vingt minutes de marches silencieuses.

C'était une grande étendue d'herbe verte et en son centre se trouvait un petit monument en granite. Il brillait de mille feux sous le soleil avec ses reflets mauves et dorées. Emma avait l'impression de voir de la magie sous ses yeux. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent et la blonde put détailler un peu plus le petit château de pierre et la mini-ville l'entourant.

\- C'est magnifique et très réaliste, déclara Emma sous l'émotion.

Elle se cramponna à la brune lorsque son mal de tête se rappela à elle.

_\- J'aimerais tellement voir à quoi ressemble le château, déclara Henry._

_\- Il n'a plus sa splendeur d'autrefois gamin, répondit Emma. Aujourd'hui, il est à l'abandon et la végétation reprend doucement ses droits._

_\- Mais toi, tu l'as vu et tous les habitants savent à quoi il ressemble._

_Emma soupira dépité, ce fut Regina qui lui sauva la mise._

_\- Je connais un endroit où je pourrais reproduire une version miniature du château de la Forêt Enchantée._

_\- Pour vrai ?_

_\- Oui, mais je devrais avoir recours à la magie et à l'aide de Miss Swan._

_La blonde et le petit brun se concertèrent du regard avant d'hocher la tête à l'unisson._

_\- Merci Maman ! S'écria tout joyeux le garçon. En route alors !_

_Les deux femmes rigolèrent doucement devant l'excitation de leur fils._

_\- Merci Regina…_

Emma releva subitement la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux noisette de son amie. Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle voyait était la vérité ? Comment Regina pouvait-elle partager des moments avec son fils ? Apparemment leur fils ?

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? Interrogea Regina inquiète.

\- Quoi ? Fit la blonde perdue.

\- Emma concentre-toi, c'est important.

La sauveuse ferma les yeux, un autre flash la submergea.

_\- Concentre-toi, la magie est liée à tes émotions. La peur, la joie, l'amour et la haine, tu dois te servir d'eux._

_\- Je n'y arrive pas ! S'exclama frustrée la blonde._

_\- Tu ne fournis pas beaucoup d'effort Miss Swan, répliqua sèchement la brune._

_\- Désolé si je n'ai pas étudié la Magie depuis le berceau._

_\- Emma concentre-toi, c'est important !_

_\- Je le sais Regina !_

Emma se recula de la brune et la regarda sans la voir. Elle repensait aux paroles de Neal et Hook.

_\- Emma tu dois venir avec nous, tes parents et tous les habitants de Storybrooke sont en train de dépérir._

_\- Love que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es leur Sauveur et sans toi les Contes de Fées disparaîtront pour toujours._

_\- Mais vous êtes vraiment fou tous les deux !_

_\- Tu pourras demander à Mary-Margaret et David, ils te diront comme nous, répliqua le brun irrité._

_\- Même la Méchante Reine pourrait vous dire la vérité._

_\- Emma ne s'approchera pas de cette sorcière._

_\- Elle a changé Neal, tu devrais cesser ton entêtement juvénile envers elle._

La blonde se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et fut rejointe par la mairesse de plus en plus inquiète. La brune voyait le pouvoir de la Sauveuse briller dans ses yeux en proie à une lutte acharnée. La malédiction se briserait bientôt. Elle devait fournir encore un peu d'effort pour stimuler les souvenirs enfouis. La magie d'Emma ferait le reste.

\- Emma ?

L'interpellé posa ses yeux verts sur la Reine. Une intense concentration put se lire sur son visage. Serait-il possible que tous ses rêves soit en fait des souvenirs ? D'une autre époque, où elle aurait pu vivre ici avec son fils ? Partageant la garde d'Henry ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois aux Contes de Fées Regina ?

La question fusa avant que la blonde n'ait pu la retenir. L'expression sur le visage de la mairesse était amusante et touchante. La brune ferma les yeux et prit son temps pour se recomposer avant de répondre à l'autre femme. Elle fut toutefois sauvée par la sonnerie de son portable.

Elle décrocha en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Snow.

\- Oui ?

_\- Emma est avec toi ?_

\- En effet.

_\- Belle a eu une discussion avec Emma tout à l'heure. Elle lui a demandé si elle croyait aux Contes de Fées et elle a répondu tout simplement : je ne sais pas !_

\- Quoi ? Fit L'evil Queen surprise.

_\- Nous avons tous eu la même réaction. Dès que tu as un moment, nous devons discuter._

\- Très bien, je serais là dans une trentaine de minutes.

La mairesse raccrocha sans plus attendre sous le regard scrutateur de la blonde. Elle ne commenta pas et se releva tout en aidant son amie à faire de même.

\- Nous aurons à parler plus tard, déclara Emma avant de rebrousser chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Regina laissa la blonde s'en aller et se téléporta chez les Charming. Ils devaient tous discuter sérieusement de la perte de mémoire de la blonde et de sa magie qui commençait à se manifester un peu plus à chaque jour.

OOOO

Malgré les non-dits entre elles, Regina et Emma continuèrent leur petite routine. La blonde alla se renseigner auprès de Mary-Margareth concernant Henry et l'école. La mère de la Sauveuse proposa d'intégrer le jeune homme dans une classe jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent de la ville.

Les attentions de la blonde se multiplièrent envers la mairesse. Emma rêvait toujours, mais ne se souvenait pas totalement de tout. Elle voyait surtout beaucoup de moment avec la brune. La Méchante Reine avait vu le changement de regard de la blonde. Ce dernier était plus doux et son sourire chaviré le cœur de Regina. Elle s'isolait de temps en temps quand son trouble se faisait trop grand et Emma la retrouvait toujours avec un de ses fameux sourires taquins.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, s'éleva la voix douce de la Sauveuse.

Regina et tous ceux présents avec elle à la crypte sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Neal sourit et s'avança vers la sauveuse en pensant qu'elle parlait de lui. Hook se caressa la barbe tout en prenant les paris avec David et Belle, sous les yeux réprobateurs des deux brunes.

\- Emma …

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi sombre crétin, répliqua sèchement Emma.

\- Quoi ? Emma maintenant ça suffit, je t'ai laissé tout l'espace dont tu avais besoin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant de tomber à genoux sous la douleur. La Sauveuse venait de lui mettre son genou dans ses partis. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces manières cavalières.

\- Je te le dis pour la dernière fois Neal. JE NE T'AIME PLUS ! Il n'y aura plus jamais de nous. Je ne ressens strictement plus rien pour toi. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne et reste loin de moi et de mon fils.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Emma s'approcha de la Méchante Reine. Elle prit délicatement l'une des mains de cette dernière et l'entraîna un peu plus loin à sa suite. La brune se laissa faire trop surprise tout en reconnaissant le chemin emprunté par la blonde.

Elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la clairière près du petit château. La blonde relâcha sa prise sur la main de l'autre femme et s'approcha de la reproduction. Elle resta silencieuse tout en contemplant les couleurs dansantes émanant de la miniature.

\- Emma que faisons-nous ici ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu du mal au début, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à _ça_.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Regina.

La Sauveuse relava ses beaux yeux verts sur elle et son cœur rata un battement. Pour la première fois en trois semaines, la Reine voyait un sentiment nouveau briller dans les yeux de la blonde. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de la brune comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle laissa un peu d'espace entre leur deux corps et tourna son attention sur le château. Emma haussa des épaules et soupira de lassitude.

\- Je fais de plus en plus de rêve. Je ne sais pas si c'est réel ou simplement des rêves tout droits sortis de mon imagination. Parfois, oui parfois j'aime à croire qu'ils sont réels.

La blonde ferma les yeux et une unique larme s'échappa. Regina sentit son corps se tordre et son cœur se broyait sous la souffrance visible de la mère biologique de son fils. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et elle put sentir la magie de la Sauveuse venir en contact avec la sienne. Leurs magies se recherchaient et s'attiraient l'une vers l'autre.

La brune ouvrit les yeux pour suivre les petits filaments de magie les entourant. Emma était encore sous l'emprise de la malédiction, mais la Reine pouvait voir les fissures qui s'étaient formé et la magie bouillonnante d'Emma prête à jaillir.

\- Au tout début, ce n'était que des silhouettes, poursuivit la blonde insouciante de l'état de la mairesse. Puis ensuite, des visages sont apparus, étonnement il y avait celui de Belle et Mary-Margareth. Neal est présent également.

Emma s'assit dans l'herbe et invita son amie à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, leurs regards posés sur le château miniature.

\- Dans ces rêves, mes sentiments pour Neal sont brouillons, mais je sais aujourd'hui que nous n'aurions pas repris là où nous nous étions arrêtés tant d'année auparavant.

\- Quoi ? Laissa échapper surprise Regina.

\- Tu sais, j'ai longtemps eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose de vitale ou plutôt quelqu'un.

La brune retint sa respiration, son cœur refusant de ralentir. Elle craignait un peu la suite des paroles de la blonde. La Sauveuse ne POUVAIT pas être son véritable amour, la personne qui correspondait arborer un tatouage de lion.

\- Un jour, sur un coup de tête, je suis entrée dans une boutique de tatouage.

Non ! Tinker Bell se serait-elle trompée de sexe ? La fée avait-elle déjà à l'époque des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs ?

Emma rit brisant les réflexions de la brune.

\- Quand je suis ressortie, je me suis sentie un peu moins seule. Tu vas penser que je suis folle, mais en dépassant le panneau de bienvenue de la ville, je me suis sentie comme à la maison. C'est ridicule et je ne me l'explique pas.

\- Emma tu as vécu ici durant une période, répliqua Regina.

La blonde porta son regard dans ceux de la Reine. Elle ne mentait pas. Comment avait-elle pu perdre la mémoire ? Et Henry ?

_\- Est-ce que tu crois aux Contes de Fées ?_

\- Avant, on ne s'entendait pas aussi bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous avons su trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Pas seulement pour Henry, compléta Emma.

La main de la blonde se posa délicatement sur celle de la brune. La magie circula entre elles.

Douce.

Chaleureuse.

Elles étaient là où elles devaient être.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi. Entière pour la première fois de ma vie.

Elles se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Emma se pencha doucement se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres de la Reine. Cette dernière sentait une alarme dans sa tête. La Sauveuse s'arrêta devant la panique des beaux yeux noisette.

Alors tout doucement, elle se détourna et se détacha de la brune. Elle se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. La blonde posa une main sur le petit château et demanda d'une voix un peu brisée.

\- Est-ce que tu crois aux Contes de Fées Regina ?

La mairesse ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Emma sourit, lui lança un dernier regard et s'en alla comme la toute première fois. Est-ce qu'elles étaient destinées à se séparer ainsi ? La sauveuse lui montrant son dos et elle la regardant partir impuissante ?

OOOO

Regina était perdue. Emma et Henry lui avaient laissé un mot, lui signifiant leur retour à l'auberge. La Reine s'en voulait, la blonde ne pouvait pas comprendre les sentiments l'habitant. Pourquoi, devraient-elles être l'amour véritable l'une de l'autre ? L'absence de la blonde et de leur fils lui comprimait le cœur.

Elle les voulait tous les deux dans sa demeure. Sa magie la tirait l'épuisant quelque peu. Son pouvoir recherchait la lumière et la chaleur de celle de la blonde. N'y tenant plus, elle prit ses clefs et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle devait ramener sa famille auprès d'elle. Ses peurs devront être mises en sourdine pour le bien de tous.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Belle se tenait derrière le point levé prête à frapper. La jeune femme lui sourit et résigné l'Evil Queen la laissa entrer.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Emma et toi ?

Belle ne perdait jamais de temps et entrait toujours dans le vif du sujet. Soupirant la Reine les conduisit au salon où elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Je l'ai emmené à la clairière.

\- Où se trouve la représentation miniature du château ? Fut surprise Belle.

\- Elle a eu une remontée de souvenir à cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle m'a trouvé la dernière fois, elle nous a conduites là-bas.

Regina baissa les yeux, la culpabilité la rongeant. Emma était venue lui faire part de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas réagi et la blonde préféra s'éloigner plutôt que d'être blessé.

\- Emma, elle t'aime, déclara tranquillement Belle.

La mairesse releva les yeux surpris sur la brune. Comment pouvait-elle connaître les sentiments de la blonde à son égard. Elle rit doucement et répondit au regard de Regina.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir compris. Emma a suivi les garçons, mais c'est après toi qu'elle est venue. Tu es la première personne qu'elle est approchée. Même Hook a vu la vérité, il a arrêté de courir après elle lorsqu'il a compris.

\- C'est impossible ! Nous ne pouvons pas être le véritable amour de l'autre !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce genre de sentiment ne se créer pas du jour au lendemain Regina. Ils étaient là bien avant la nouvelle malédiction.

\- Emma n'a jamais été totalement sous l'emprise du sort.

Un petit silence songeur.

\- Sa magie combat la malédiction, elle fait de nombreux rêves.

Un autre silence.

\- Elle a le droit de savoir Regina. Tu es la seule capable de lui rendre ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne crois pas.

OOOO

_\- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous battre !_

_\- Emma, il est impossible de travailler avec des méchants ! S'exclama Neal outré._

_\- Dit le fils d'un méchant, contra Emma lasse. Regina, tu viens ? J'ai besoin de faire un tour avant d'étriper quelqu'un._

_La Reine hocha la tête et suivit la blonde jusqu'à la rivière proche de leur campement. La Sauveuse se laissa choir sur l'un des nombreux rochers et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était fatiguée de faire l'arbitre. Elle aspirait à un moment de calme._

_\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ta mère de te tenir compagnie ?_

_\- Elle pue l'amour, répliqua Emma. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils sur mon prétendu couple avec Neal. Ta compagnie est bien plus plaisante._

_Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur. Regina pris place non loin de la blonde et elles discutèrent doucement avec des moments de silence. Leur rapport s'était nettement améliorer depuis leur arrivée sur cette île maudite. Une main réconfortante par-là, un sourire chaleureux par ici et des regards curieux de temps à autre._

_Leurs magies se mélangeaient un peu plus tous les jours, leur faisant rechercher la compagnie de l'autre de plus en plus souvent. Elles partageaient d'ailleurs leur tente et elles avaient l'habitude de se tenir la main avant de s'endormir._

_Un soir, Emma déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'Evil Queen. Celle-ci repoussa la blonde en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Elles s'éloignèrent alors un peu l'une de l'autre. La blonde avait perdu un peu d'éclat dans ses yeux verts. Son regard était plus triste, mais restait doux et chaleureux._

_\- Si nous sommes destinées l'une à l'autre, n'en doute pas Regina. Je te retrouvais toujours._

_Ce furent les derniers mots d'Emma avant leur rencontre avec Pan et leur retour à Storybrooke._

Henry se trouvait seul au Granny. Il avait trouvé sa mère endormie dans sa chambre et s'était abstenu de la réveiller vu l'état de son épuisement. Il voulait retourner dans la maison de Regina, il se sentait tellement bien dans la demeure de la femme. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'ils dormaient à l'auberge.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant la mairesse entrer en compagnie de Belle. Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers elle et il demanda sans préambule.

\- Est-ce que maman et toi vous êtes fâchés ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit sincèrement Regina.

\- Elle ne me le dit pas, mais je sais qu'elle est triste de ne plus te parler et de ne plus habiter dans ta maison.

La révélation inattendu pris la Reine par surprise. Henry semblait triste lui aussi.

\- Elle ne dort pas beaucoup à cause de ses rêves.

Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir à sa place pour terminer son repas. Regina se joignit à lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être la bonne personne pour la blonde et leur fils. Même si ses parents semblaient se faire à l'idée qu'elle soit le True Love de leur enfant. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils accepteraient aussi facilement une relation avec la Sauveuse.

\- Maman, elle t'aime bien. On discute beaucoup elle et moi et je lui ai posé la question. Elle m'a dit que rien n'était sûr et qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer une personne à nous aimer.

Ceci eut le mérite de clouer le bec au peu de personnes présentes chez Granny. Regina rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes. Que pouvait-elle répondre à _ça_ ? Leur fils avait toujours su mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Henry posa le livre entre eux sur la table. Il tourna quelques pages et lui montra le fameux passage du baiser entre les Charming. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus et se dirigea vers la toute fin.

\- Une suite s'est écrite, révéla le jeune homme. Je m'en suis aperçu hier et il parle de nous, de maman, toi et moi.

\- Comment ?

Il haussa des épaules et lui montra le dernier chapitre.

_Losing Your Memory_.

Stupéfaite la Méchante Reine se saisit du livre et commença à lire. Le chapitre contenait les derniers évènements ayant eu lieu un an plus tôt jusqu'au départ d'Henry et Emma. Il continuait avec leur retour à Storybrooke et la relation particulière reliant la sauveuse à l'Evil Queen. Il y avait mention des nombreux rêves de la blonde. Regina tomba ensuite sur de nombreuses pages vides après sa dernière rencontre avec Emma et son retour à l'auberge.

\- Est-ce que ta mère a vu ceci ? Demanda la brune une fois remise de sa surprise.

\- Oui.

La réponse ne venait pas d'Henry, mais d'Emma qui se tenait à l'entrée du restaurant. Elle se dirigea lentement vers eux et s'assit près de son fils. Elle ne rencontra pas le regard inquisiteur de Regina et interpella Ruby pour obtenir sa boisson favorite à emporter.

\- Emma, je…

La blonde leva une main pour faire taire la mairesse. Elle n'avait nullement envie d'entendre ses excuses. Elle passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme l'étreignit et soupira de soulagement dans leur étreinte.

Sa mère ne lui en voulait pas pour avoir discuté avec la brune. Elle lui donna ses dernières recommandations avant de s'en aller avec son chocolat chaud sans un regard pour personne. Regina baissa les yeux sur le livre et sursauta en voyant des mots s'inscrire sur le papier.

_Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, Baelfire devait profiter de la faiblesse apparente de la Sauveuse et qu'elle s'isola des autres pour exécuter son plan. Il voulait lui ouvrir les yeux sur leur relation. Pour cela, il était prêt à tout, même à faire usage de la magie sur la personne qu'il croyait être son True Love. Grâce aux nombreux grimoires laissés par son père, il trouva une potion magique permettant à celui qui l'a buvait de voir toute vérité caché._

_Cependant, il ne savait pas que la princesse luttait déjà contre la malédiction posé sur son fils et elle un an plus tôt. Les conséquences de son geste seraient dramatiques. Emma Swan tombera dans le coma sans possibilité de se réveiller. Le petit prince Henry sera épargné grâce au sacrifice de sa mère avant de sombrer dans un sommeil onirique. En l'embrassant, elle le libérera de la potion de Baelfire et de la malédiction sans toutefois se libérer elle-même._

Regina ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à ce qui était en train de s'écrire dans le livre. Elle se précipita vers l'extérieur sans fournir aucune explication à personne. Henry récupéra celui-ci et lut à voix haute le nouveau passage. Sa voix se serra et il posa un regard implorant sur Belle. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour entamer la suite.

_Personne ne pourrait s'approcher de la princesse endormie. Seule la personne lui étant destiné sera en mesure de la toucher sans courir le risque de se voir expulsé par un champ de force._

_L'Evil Queen tenta de retrouver la princesse pour éviter le pire. Baelfire ne lui laissera pas le temps de prévenir cette dernière. Il l'assomma et l'enferma dans sa crypte. Elle serait libérée bien des heures après son méfait._

\- Il faut faire quelques choses ! S'écria Henry de plus en plus apeuré.

David se précipita sur la porte, mit un pied en dehors du restaurant et fut expulsé à l'intérieur par une force invisible.

_Il n'était pas le fils du Dark One pour rien, il avait prévu qu'on tenterait de l'arrêter. Il plaça alors un charme facile sur toutes les habitations empêchant quiconque de sortir des bâtiments avant qu'il n'ait pu accomplir son plan jusqu'au bout._

\- Il a perdu la raison, souffla Belle.

Les charming et Belle échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils auraient dû faire plus attention au comportement de Neal durant ses derniers jours. Snow voulu rassurer son petit-fils, mais ce dernier ne se laissa nullement faire.

\- Tout ça s'est votre faute, accusa-t-il. Vous êtes tous soi-disant des personnages de Contes de Fées et pourtant l'histoire ne va pas bien finir. Nous aurions dû rester à New-York et rien ne serait arrivé à ma mère.

\- Henry, tenta David.

\- Taisez-vous, gronda le jeune homme. Vous deux, vous ne valez pas mieux que mon géniteur. Vous vous intéresser à vos enfants seulement quand vous avez quelques choses à y gagner.

Belle serra Henry contre elle tout en lui parlant doucement pour le réconforter. Elle reprit sa lecture en voyant de nouvelle ligne apparaître.

_Le petit prince fit savoir son mécontentement envers sa famille dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas. Il sera la clé pour réunir les deux âmes destinées depuis la nuit des temps. Il fera prendre conscience à l'Evil Queen de ses sentiments envers sa mère et il obtiendra une aide inattendue dans sa quête._

_Elle doutera, voudra se détourner de sa chance d'être heureuse, mais la magie ne laissera pas cela arrivé. De son côté, Emma avait accepté ses sentiments envers Regina. Son amour pour l'Evil Queen grandit de jours en jours et ce depuis la toute première fois où leur regard se sont croiser._

_Leur magie se rechercheront et conduiront sa Majesté auprès de la princesse. Personne ne pourra nier l'évidence et celle qui autrefois fut vue comme une menace aura droit au pardon et à sa fin heureuse._

Henry se redressa une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. S'il pouvait sauver sa mère de la machination de son géniteur, alors il ferait tout pour réunir Regina et celle-ci. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir du restaurant et de trouver la mairesse.

Cependant, il ne put aller bien loin. Une vague d'énergie secoua toute la ville de Storybrooke faisant trembler la terre. Ils furent tous projeter au sol et ils purent sentir la magie vibrait dans l'air. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant place à Neal une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux. Il se dirigea vers Henry un petit flacon bleu dans les mains. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir à son geste.

Il força l'adolescent à avaler le contenu de la fiole et une autre vague de magie s'échappa du corps de ce dernier envoyant une fois de plus tout le monde au sol. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Emma entra en titubant dans le restaurant. Une rage incommensurable l'habitait et de toutes ses forces elle envoya un bon crochet du droit à Neal. Il tomba au sol inconscient entraînant dans sa chute la Sauveuse.

\- Ma…man, appela Henry luttant pour rester éveillé.

La blonde se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers lui. Elle emprisonna son enfant contre elle sous le regard impuissant des autres.

\- Tout va bien aller mon fils, lui murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était petit. Une vague de magie sortit de nouveau de l'adolescent au moment où les yeux de sa mère se fermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir.

Henry s'écroula au sol sous le poids de celle-ci et commença à pleurer.

\- Non, NON ! Maman !

Belle, David et Snow se relevèrent rapidement et se rapprochèrent du jeune homme. Il avait pu s'asseoir et tenait la blonde fermement serrée contre sa poitrine se balançant d'avant en arrière.

\- Henry, appela gentiment Snow.

Il la regarda son visage baigné de larme.

\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Pourquoi il lui a fait ça ? Au final, il continue de nous faire du mal. Ce n'est plus mon père !

\- Il faut libérer Regina, elle sera capable de gérer Henry, intervint doucement Belle. Il est désorienté et vient tout juste de retrouver la mémoire. Pendant ce temps, Snow et moi allons conduire Emma dans un endroit plus approprié.

\- Tu oublies qu'on ne peut pas la toucher, rappela David.

\- Le livre n'a pas précisé quand est-ce que le champ de force est apparu autour d'elle. Donc, je présume que nous ne risquons rien pour le moment, contra la brune.

Les autres acquiescèrent et David les quitta pour aller chercher l'Evil Queen. Aucun d'entre eux ne se soucia de Neal. Il devrait répondre bientôt de son acte délibéré sur la blonde. Pour le moment, ils avaient plus urgent à régler. Ruby et Granny aidèrent Snow et Belle pour transporter l'endormit dans un lieu plus approprié.

Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener chez les Charming et il était hors de question de la laisser à l'auberge où elle pourrait être une proie facile pour Baelfire. La blonde ne pouvait pas non plus rester avec son amie brune. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul choix. La maison de Regina. La femme serait capable de tenir à distance tout intrus indésirable.

OOOO

\- Comment as-tu pu me sceller encore une fois ! Gronda la voix féminine furieuse.

\- Ce n'était pas mon choix ! Répliqua Emma excédée.

Elle se trouvait dans une clairière faisant face à un majestueux cygne blanc aux yeux vert. Un peu plus loin, un grand lion noir aux yeux identiques les observaient avec amusement.

Même si elle avait oublié tout le monde. Il lui arrivait de voir ses animaux dans son esprit. Elle parlait plus avec le lion. Ce dernier avait moins de remontrance à partager.

\- Tu aurais très bien put refuser !

\- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Neal est borné ! Je lui ai très clairement dit ce que je pensais de lui et de ces manières.

\- Pas avec assez de vigueur, il faut croire !

\- Arthur dit quelque chose ! Déclara Emma vers le lion.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur l'humeur de Morgan.

La blonde leva les bras au ciel exaspéré.

\- Je n'ai pas lutté durant un an pour voir mes efforts réduit à néant, gronda furieusement le cygne. Il en cuira à ce petit impertinent. Je lui ferai regretter le jour où il s'est fait sorcier.

\- Prends un ticket, répliqua sèchement Emma. Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne touche pas ainsi à mon enfant.

\- Pour le moment, vous avez juste à vous calmer, intervint calmement et avec sagesse Arthur. Nous ne pouvons rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais, plus tard, oui plus tard, nous nous vengerons !

OOOO

Regina libre, elle chercha Neal une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. L'homme avait profité de toute l'agitation pour se cacher. Les Charming et Regina furent heureux de constater que plus personnes ne pouvaient quitter la ville. Les vagues de magies avaient provoqué une sorte de mécanisme de défense, autant dire que tous les habitants recherchaient l'homme avec assiduité.

L'Evil Queen ne s'attardait jamais longtemps dans les étages de sa maison où reposait la blonde. Leur fils passait de nombreuses heures auprès de la Sauveuse, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il continuait à lui lire des passages du livre. Il lui promettait de les réunir et de lui redonner sa mémoire.

Regina de son côté évitait d'avoir des discussions trop sérieuses avec l'adolescent. Elle avait remarqué son regard sur elle. Il lui reprochait son obstination à rester loin de sa mère. Cependant, il était têtu et tentait par tous les moyens de l'attirer dans la chambre de la princesse.

La Reine avait dû aussi composé avec la présence des parents de la blonde sous son toit. Ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots et elle les laissait seul pour retourner à son bureau. Elle devait travailler pour ne plus penser au corps pâle et paraissant sans vie d'Emma chez elle.

Belle y mettait aussi son grain de sel, suivis de peu par Hook. Le pirate pouvait être inventif et donnait par ailleurs de nombreuses idées au petit prince. Regina se refusait à penser à la blonde, à ses sentiments pour elle et à son absence. Le silence d'Emma pesait sur le cœur de la brune.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ? Déclara un soir Henry.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est compliqué Henry.

\- Non ! Elle est venue vers toi, malgré la malédiction, nous sommes venus vers toi. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un signe du destin ?

\- Ça suffit !

\- Mais, maman…

\- Non Henry, je ne peux pas, souffla la brune les yeux plein de tristesse.

OOOO

\- Elle ne veut pas écouter ! S'exclama outré Henry en entrant comme une furie dans la bibliothèque.

Belle assise au comptoir lui sourit gentiment. Pour une curieuse raison échappant à tous les habitants de la ville et même à sa propre famille, l'adolescent venait s'isoler dans la bibliothèque auprès de la brune. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas jugé et lui accordait toujours un sourire sincère et gentil.

\- Tu t'es encore chamailler avec ta mère ?

Le petit brun se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin de Belle. Cette dernière alla dans la salle de repos et en ressorti cinq minutes après avec deux tasses fumantes. L'adolescent haussa les épaules avant de s'emparer de sa boisson chaude. Il souffla un peu dessus tout en réfléchissant.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas revivre une histoire comme avec Daniel, mais cela fait tellement d'année ! Ma ne laisserait pas se produire une telle chose. Elle choisirait son bonheur avant eux.

Tout en parlant, il fit un vague geste de la main pour désigner l'extérieur. Henry avait retrouvé la mémoire, mais ce qu'il était devenu durant la malédiction ne pouvait disparaître aussi facilement. Les Charming éprouvaient de la peine devant la distance imposée par leur petit-fils.

\- Nous devons-lui donner un peu plus de temps.

\- Elle oublie où Ma se trouve, répliqua amèrement Henry. C'est un endroit plein de flamme où on respire à peine et où il n'y a pas une trace du monde extérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ta mère ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde, intervint Belle. Regina nous a dit qu'elle luttait depuis le premier jour contre la malédiction. Sans doute, sa magie l'aura-t-elle protégé de cet endroit.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme avec de l'espoir plein les yeux.

\- Tout est possible pour l'enfant issu du véritable amour.

La brune sourit gentiment et avec confiance à l'adolescent. Il soupira et se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil avant de récupérer le livre posé sur le bureau de Belle.

\- Je t'aide ?

Elle rit et ils travaillèrent une petite heure dans le silence le plus complet. Belle devait avouer que la compagnie du jeune homme lui faisait du bien. Tout comme Emma, l'adolescent ne lui jetait pas un regard de pitié pour la perte de Rumple. Lui et la blonde lui avaient sorti la même phrase.

\- Si vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre, alors il te retrouvera.

Leurs mots avaient cette vérité indescriptible et elle commença à espérer. Elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il était l'amour de sa vie et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer à autre chose.

OOOO

\- Arthur ce n'est pas drôle, déclara la blonde en boudant.

\- Quoi donc ? Interrogea ce dernier.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, gronda gentiment Emma. D'ailleurs, elle est passée où ?

\- Morgan explore le coin.

\- Les fissures ?

\- Hum.

Les fissures s'étaient faites plus grandes après la potion de Neal, mais une barrière étrange empêchait les deux êtres magiques d'intervenir. Ils étaient donc emprisonner en attendant d'avoir une solution correcte au problème. Sauf que Morgan n'était absolument pas patiente.

\- Le salaud ! Explosa le cygne de retour dans la clairière. Je suis désolé Princesse, mais tu vas devoir attendre ton tour. Je vais le réduire en bouilli.

\- Je ne compte pas le ramasser à la petite cuillère non plus.

\- Par ailleurs, tu oublies que nous nous exprimerons à travers elle, fit remarquer perfidement le lion.

\- Je te déteste.

OOOO

Une semaine.

Neal sourit, il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps pour baisser leur vigilance. Il se faufila dans la maison du Maire une fois sûr que personne n'était à l'intérieur. Il trouva facilement la chambre où reposait sa bien-aimée.

Il allait leur prouver à tous une bonne fois pour toute qu'Emma et lui était fait pour être ensemble. Il pourrait ensuite l'éloigner de l'Evil Queen ainsi que son fils de l'influence de cette dernière.

Il l'observa de longue minute, ces paupières closes ne bougeaient pas et si ce n'était le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine elle aurait pu paraître morte. Il s'avança et s'assit sur le lit. Il passa tendrement une main sur son visage et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde.

OOOO

\- Il essaie encore ! S'offusqua Morgan. Attends un peu toi ! Tu vas goûter à notre magie.

\- Morgan ! Non ne fais pas ça ! Cria la blonde.

Le lion rugit et s'interposa. Le cygne fit éclatait un son meurtrier de son bec.

\- Il a besoin d'être remis à sa place !

\- Tu ne sais même pas le prix que nous devrions payer pour cet acte magique, feula-t-il.

\- Tout est préférable plutôt qu'il la touche encore !

\- Arrêtez tous les deux !

\- On ne te parle pas à toi, grondèrent-ils dans sa direction.

\- Ha ? Il se rapproche dangereusement en tout cas.

Dans un même mouvement le lion et le cygne envoyèrent une vague de magie sur le malotru qui osait imposer ces volontés à leur protégé.

\- Au final, vous avez tous les deux fait équipes et fait de la magie, relava négligemment Emma.

Les deux entités soupirèrent de concert.

\- Tu nous as eus.

\- La fin justifie les moyens, contra la Princesse d'un léger haussement d'épaule. Ils feront le reste.

Elle parlait bien entendu de sa famille.

OOOO

Alors qu'il allait sceller leurs lèvres, il fut repoussé au loin et tomba rudement sur le sol. Surpris, il étudia l'endormie pour voir si elle s'était réveillée, mais constata qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Comment avait-il pu être expulsé ainsi magiquement ? Regina bien sûr, la brune se doutait sans doute qu'il oserait venir chez elle. Il devait se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette femme.

Il ne put aller bien loin dans ces réflexions. Une fumée violette apparut et en sortit Belle et Regina. Les deux brunes regardèrent partout dans la chambre et tombèrent sur Neal avachit au sol. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de l'Evil Queen.

\- Mais qui voilà, vous avez fini par montrer le bout de votre nez.

L'homme se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança menaçant sur la Reine oublieux qu'il ne possédait aucun pouvoir comparé à elle. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'Henry et de ses grands-parents. David se saisit de l'homme et le menotta sans laisser la moindre chance à Neal pour se débattre. Il l'assomma d'un bon coup de poing et le jeta en dehors de la chambre.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un nuage de fumée grise apparaissait non loin de l'endormie. Dans un même mouvement, ils se mirent en position de défense, tous sauf Belle, elle regardait la fumée avec surprise et émerveillement.

\- Rumple, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Fit David incertain.

La fumée se dissipa et laissa place au Dark One. Il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, mais tenait sur ses jambes. Il jeta un regard circulaire et s'attarda sur son amour. Il lui sourit heureux de la revoir, elle vint l'enlacer doucement tout en murmurant son prénom. Le reste du groupe les laissèrent à leurs retrouvailles durant une dizaine de minutes.

Regina fini par rompre leur moment de bonheur en posant LA question.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être mort ?

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Le silence aurait pu perdurer si une vive lumière s'échappant de la blonde n'avait pas attiré leur attention.

OOOO

Le lion et le cygne se positionnèrent devant la princesse.

\- Que ce passe-t-il cette fois ? Soupira dramatiquement la blonde.

\- Un intrus, puissant.

\- Il pue la magie noire, ajouta le cygne.

Emma s'assit simplement derrière eux et pencha la tête pensive.

\- Il m'aurait déjà attaqué s'il voulait me faire du mal, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Nous allons, nous assurer qu'il comprenne bien le message, déclara Arthur toutes dents dehors.

Les deux entités projetèrent leur forme hors du corps de leur protégé pour prouver leur dire.

OOOO

Un lion noir et un cygne blanc aux yeux verts se matérialisèrent dans la chambre. Ils étaient postés de façon défensive de chaque côté de l'endormi. Regina sentit sa magie vibrait et vouloir sortir comme celle du Shérif.

\- Intéressant, remarqua Rumple.

Les deux entités fusillèrent du regard le Dark One. L'homme ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil sous la surprise.

\- Je ne veux aucun mal à la Princesse, déclara-t-il. Elle m'a sauvé et je lui dois une faveur.

Le lion et le cygne sourire sinistrement, du moins si de tels êtres pouvaient sourire. Ils se consultèrent du regard et Morgan hocha la tête. Arthur s'assit et fit part de leur demande.

\- Vous devez-vous occuper du malotru qui a osé porter atteinte à la Princesse.

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Neal, intervint Regina. Il est la raison pour laquelle Emma se retrouve dans cet état.

Son intervention attira l'attention des protecteurs de la blonde. Ils se mirent tous deux à humer l'air surpris. Leurs auras brillèrent un peu plus et toutes les personnes présentent purent sentir un grand sentiment de contentement émanaient d'eux.

\- La réponse était là et toi petite sotte, tu n'as pas voulu le voir, gronda furieusement Morgan.

\- Ne soit pas impolie, répliqua Arthur. Nous ne pouvons pas la forcer ne l'oublie pas. Nous ferions mieux de partir à présent que la situation semble sous contrôle.

Le cygne émit un drôle de bruit avant de porter son regard sur le Ténébreux.

\- Tenez votre rejeton loin de la Princesse, averti Morgan. La prochaine fois, nous risquons de ne pas être aussi cléments à son égard.

Une autre lumière envahit la pièce provenant cette fois-ci de Regina. Sa magie avait moyennement apprécié que de si jeunes entités magiques puissent insulter sa protégée. Un magnifique tigre noir apparut. Il avait quelques rares rayures blanches sur tout son corps et une tâche dorée formée une couronne au-dessus de ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes bien jeunes pour oser insulter ainsi sa Majesté.

Arthur et Morgan ne cillèrent pas. Ils posèrent leurs yeux émeraude dans celui brun du tigre. Si cela pouvait être possible, les deux êtres magiques d'Emma prirent un peu plus de taille. Leur prestance et leur force rayonna comme un joyau de diamant brut. Ils sursautèrent tous, lorsqu'une couronne de couleur blanche apparue sur le poitrail du lion et une de couleur noir sur celui du cygne.

Ils montrèrent ainsi la différence entre eux et le tigre. Car, les deux entités étaient reliées entre eux et représentaient de part égale la magie noir et blanche de leur porteur. Le tigre inclina la tête respectueusement et tous les êtres magiques disparurent en même temps, empêchant ainsi efficacement quiconque de leur poser des questions.

Le silence et le calme revinrent dans la chambre. Regina sentait sa magie refluer tout doucement tout en lui procurant un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude.

\- Si vous m'expliquiez comment Miss Swan a fini dans un sommeil éternel ? Demanda Rumple.

La mairesse invita alors tout le monde dans son salon. David allait pour s'occuper de Neal, mais Gold fit disparaître son fils sous le regard scrutateur de toute l'assistance.

\- Je vous rassure, il se trouve à ma boutique et il ne pourra pas s'échapper.

Henry prit place d'office auprès de sa mère ignorant superbement les Charming. Le Ténébreux fut surpris de son attitude. Snow soupira et David se retint de faire tout commentaire, tous d'eux prirent place dans le fauteuil à droite de la mairesse et de leur petit-fils. Belle entraîna son bien-aimé à s'asseoir en face de l'Evil Quenn.

\- Je vais expliquer, souffla Henry devant le manque évident d'enthousiasme de ses grands-parents et de sa mère.

L'adolescent parla alors pendant plus d'une heure expliquant les aventures de sa mère et lui après leur perte de mémoire un an plus tôt. Il conta leur retour à Storybrooke et l'attitude étrange de Baelfire. Il acheva en parlant de la tentative de Neal de leur nuire, car il n'acceptait pas qu'Emma et son fils ne daignent pas lui accorder toute l'attention nécessaire. De temps en temps Regina ou Belle glissaient quelques commentaires sur le retour de la Sauveuse et de l'adolescent.

\- Puis-je voir le livre ? Demanda intrigué le Dark One.

Ils notèrent tous le malaise clairement visible sur le visage du jeune homme. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à laisser sa mère ou Belle toucher au livre, mais il éprouvait de plus grand soupçon pour les Charming et Gold. Il fit une moue dubitative et retira doucement le livre de Conte de son sac à dos.

Le Ténébreux se leva pour prendre possession de l'ouvrage, mais Henry le tint fermement contre-lui tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Enfin Henry, intervint excédé Snow, nous n'allons pas te le voler.

\- Non, répondit l'adolescent catégoriquement. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir ce livre entre vos mains.

\- Pourtant Regina et Belle peuvent y avoir accès, contra gentiment David, alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas jeter un petit coup d'œil ?

\- Ce jeune homme n'est pas sot, il a été bien éduqué contrairement…

\- Silence !

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, bouda la voix.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez un si mauvais caractère ?

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous apparurent les trois entités magiques. Le tigre se tenait près de Regina, le cygne sur le dossier du fauteuil entre la mère et le fils et le lion s'étaient positionnés près d'Henry. Ils formaient ainsi une garde rapprochée dangereuse. Le Dark One retourna s'asseoir pour les apaisés et le couple Charming se firent tout petit sous le regard froid des trois êtres.

L'adolescent en profita pour coincer sa mère et la forcer à voir la vérité en face.

\- Tu as oublié de leur dire maman que tu t'entendais très bien avec Ma et qu'elle te faisait la cours depuis quelques temps.

\- Quoi ? Firent les Charming sous le choc.

\- Henry ! Réprimandèrent en même temps Belle et Regina.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Rumple. Pourquoi ne la réveillez-vous pas dans ce cas ?

\- Seul son véritable amour le pourra ! Rappela excéder la mairesse.

Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle faisant tortiller la brune d'inconfort. Elle pouvait lire dans leur regard l'immanquable vérité qu'elle refoulait depuis des jours.

\- Tu dois l'embrasser, poursuivit Henry.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas m'obliger à le faire, contra la mairesse.

Elle se leva prête à quitter la pièce et fuir sa propre maison. Cependant, les entités magiques ne voyaient pas cela du même œil. Le Ténébreux y ajouta un peu de sa magie et Regina fut incapable de franchir le seuil de sa porte.

\- Laisser moi sortir ! Gronda furieuse l'Evil Queen.

\- Regina, tu es la seule personne capable de sauver notre enfant, déclara Snow solennellement. David et moi avons eu du temps pour assimiler le fait que tu étais le véritable amour de notre fille.

\- Je ne te dis pas que nous n'avons pas été catastrophé en le découvrant, poursuivit David. Cette magie-là ne ment jamais, dès son retour en ville, elle a cherché ta présence. Nous aurons toujours peur pour elle, mais si tu peux être sa fin heureuse nous ne pouvons pas aller contre pour toujours.

\- Vous avez droit aussi au bonheur votre Majesté, conclut Gold.

Henry se redressa et Belle en fit autant. Tous les deux se saisirent d'une main de la mairesse et la conduisit à l'étage dans la chambre d'Emma. Un petit clic apprit à l'Evil Queen qu'elle était enfermée dans la chambre avec la blonde. Elle essaya de sortir en utilisant la magie, mais cette dernière refusa de répondre.

Elle tambourina à la porte une longue minute et seul le silence lui répondit. La brune se retourna pour observer le corps inerte de la blonde.

En un an, cette dernière avait changé. Regina pouvait le voir dans son attitude. Emma était plus réfléchie et plus posée. La brune se laissa choir dans le fauteuil près du lit de la blonde. Elle soupira et se cala un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Ils seraient bien obligés de venir voir à un moment où un autre si la dormeuse avait ouvert les yeux. Elle en profiterait pour sortir de la chambre.

Comment pouvaient-ils tous accepter aussi facilement que la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen étaient possiblement le véritable amour de l'autre ?

Elles ne possédaient aucun point commun hormis Henry.

Certes Emma fut abandonnée dans ce monde par sa faute. La blonde n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et ne disposait d'aucun repère parental. Leur histoire était diamétralement opposée. Regina était retenue en otage par sa mère et son père ne faisait rien pour changer les choses, mais elle l'aimait profondément.

Pourquoi Emma s'était-elle obstinée dès le début à la côtoyer ? Dès son arrivée à Storybrooke trois ans auparavant, la Sauveuse se trouvait constamment sur sa route. Elles avaient combattu avec passion pour défendre leur fils de l'une et de l'autre puis ensemble contre les menaces extérieures.

Dans un geste inconscient, elle se saisit de l'une des mains de la blonde et commença à la caresser. Depuis leur retour en ville, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle se sentait moins vide et seule. La présence d'Emma et de leur fils lui réchauffer le cœur et elle se sentait aimée et appréciée.

Que devait-elle faire ?

OOOO

Trois jours, deux heures et cinquante minutes étaient passés depuis l'enferment forcé de Regina dans la chambre de la Sauveuse. Elle recevait un repas trois fois par jour. Elle se rafraîchissait dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de l'endormie, mais ne pouvait nullement mettre un seul orteil en dehors de celle-ci.

Henry passait quelques heures auprès de ces deux mères après l'école et Belle venait parfois tenir compagnie à la Reine durant ses moments de libre dans la journée. La brune était à bout et n'avait pas avancé dans ses sentiments. Ce fut une visite de Gold qui interpella grandement la Méchante Reine.

\- Bonjour Regina, fit Rumple en entrant dans la chambre.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis son retour miraculeux. Il avait meilleure mine et un petit sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres. Il prit place de l'autre côté du lit et contempla songeur la blonde avant de poser un regard inquisiteur sur la Reine.

\- Vous ne comptez pas essayer ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement.

La brune fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard curieux à son vis-à-vis.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Lui retourna Gold. Il ne vous coute rien d'essayer.

Sa remarque visa juste et Regina détourna le regard. Elle pouvait essayer, mais si Emma se réveillait elle devrait accepter cette vérité enfouie en elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait y faire face.

\- Vous avez peur, dit-il négligemment. Vous ne pourrez pas avoir vos réponses si vous n'essayez pas.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Il est normal d'avoir peur, poursuivit Rumple sans noter l'interruption de la brune. Cela veut dire que vous êtes humaines et que vous êtes capable de ressentir de l'amour pour une autre personne.

\- Je ne veux pas l'exposer aux habitants, avoua Regina son regard emplie d'inquiétude et de crainte. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir davantage. Je ne pourrais pas lui fournir ce qu'elle recherche.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Lui avez-vous posé la question ? Vous savez, si deux personnes sont destinés à être ensemble, elles finiront toujours pas se retrouver qu'importe les obstacles se dressant entre elles.

\- Je croirais entendre Emma, souffla sous le choc la mairesse se rappelant des paroles de la blonde durant leur séjour au Pays Imaginaire.

Regina ferma les yeux et revit leur dernier instant avant la malédiction et les dernières paroles d'Emma raisonna dans tout son corps.

_Je te retrouverais._

Trois mots plein d'espoir et d'assurance.

Une courte phrase promesse d'un avenir possible.

Une confiance inébranlable.

Une vérité présente dans ses mots.

Elle avait refusée de voir.

Elle s'était cachée derrière sa peur.

Gold s'éclipsa doucement un sourire ravie aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice.

Peut-être….

Lentement Regina s'approcha du lit d'Emma. Elle contempla longuement l'autre femme. Sa main mue par une vie propre dégagea une mèche de cheveux rebelle de la chevelure blonde.

La brune s'assit sur le bord du lit, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Sa magie tourbillonnait en elle douce et rassurante. Elle sentait celle d'Emma lui répondre avec confiance.

Alors elle se pencha délicatement plaçant son visage au-dessus de l'endormie. Elle combla lentement l'espace les séparant et ferma les yeux.

Peut-être….

Elle effleura doucement les lèvres d'Emma puis appuya un peu plus fort approfondissant son baiser.

Une onde magique d'une force incroyable s'échappa de la Sauveuse. Regina s'écarta son cœur battant à vive allure. Elle entendit des pas courir dans la maison et se diriger vers la chambre.

Lorsque la porte cogna violement contre le mur, Emma Swan ouvrait doucement les yeux. Un soulagement indescriptible traversa Henry, Regina et les Charming.

La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son regard fut attiré par un corps très proche du sien. Son cœur bondit de joie en reconnaissant la silhouette. Elle sentait sa magie pulsée en elle et se dirigeait par vague vers Regina. La brune baissa les yeux en se sentant observée et tomba dans une paire d'yeux verts ou brillait un amour immense et une joie infini.

Elles se sourirent insouciantes des spectateurs présents. Henry tout sourire conduisit en silence ses grands-parents en dehors de la chambre. Ses mères avaient besoin d'intimité. Ils auraient tout le temps de fêter le réveil de la Sauveuse comme il se doit plus tard.

\- Je t'ai retrouvée, souffla d'une voix faible la blonde.

\- Oui, tu l'as fait.

Ainsi s'acheva le premier livre de Contes de Fées. Quelques mois plus tard, en faisant l'inventaire de la bibliothèque Belle et Henry tombèrent sur un étrange ouvrage sur une nouvelle étagère dans un recoin inconnu et nouvellement apparut. Ils contenaient plusieurs livres retraçant la vie de la totalité des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée. Le nouvel ouvrage se trouvait près du premier livre de Contes de Fées. Sur la page de couverture, ils purent lire…

_Once Upon A Time, The Evil Queen, The Savior And The Power Of True Love_.


End file.
